1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tree stands and more particularly pertains to a Christmas tree spotter which may be adapted for easily and safely moving a fully decorated erect Christmas tree to a display location, generally adjacent a room wall, after the tree has been decorated at a more convenient work location, generally the center of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a tree in an upright position are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for supporting a tree in an upright position in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses a Christmas tree stand as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,342 to Morris which consists of a nonporous tree support cylinder which is connected by a flexible hose to a remote water reservoir. The reservoir is easily refilled with water so that the tree trunk is continuously immersed in water in the cylinder, thereby preserving the freshness of the tree and reducing the fire hazard.
Other related prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,347 to Kuhnley, 4,571,881 to Lathim, Des. 290,099 to Andersson, and 4,620,813 to Lacher.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a Christmas tree spotter for easily and safely moving a fully decorated erect Christmas tree to a display location, generally adjacent a room wall, after the tree has been decorated at more convenient work location, generally the center of a room. Furthermore, none of the prior art tree stands teach or suggest a way to use wheels attached to the stand to facilitate movement of the tree.
In this respect, the Christmas tree spotter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and safely moving a fully decorated erect Christmas tree to a display location, generally adjacent a room wall, after the tree has been decorated at a more convenient work location, generally the center of a room.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a Christmas tree spotter which can be used for easily and safely moving a fully decorated erect Christmas tree to a display location, generally adjacent a room wall, after the tree has been decorated at a more convenient work location, generally the center of a room. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for supporting a tree in an upright position. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.